


Home for the Holidays

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Double Penetration, First Time, Holidays, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes loneliness can bring the strangest people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.  
> We’re assuming that Angel, Spike, and Illyria somehow survived the last scene of Angel.

"Of course I understand, Buffy. You and Dawn enjoy your Christmas, and I’ll see you New Year’s Eve." Giles hung up the phone, sighed, and polished his glasses before setting them back on his nose to survey the disarray of half-wrapped gifts and now-to-be-unused newly purchased Christmas decorations that littered his flat.

The plan had been for everyone to meet in England at Giles’ for the holidays, but one after the other, the former Scooby gang had rung to let him know that they wouldn’t be able to make it until New Year’s Eve or later. So now, on Christmas Eve, no one was coming, and Giles could look forward to another holiday alone. Kennedy and Willow were visiting Willow’s parents; Buffy, Dawn and Andrew were staying in Rome; Xander was working against a deadline; and Faith and Robin were vacationing ‘someplace sunny’.

"They’ve all moved on with their lives," Giles murmured to himself.

~*~

Staring at the door, Spike wondered if he’d done the right thing, coming all the way to England to check on the Slayer’s former Watcher. Ah well, if old book-boy kicked him out, he’d find a nice dark sewer and head back to the airport and a flight home on the jet after the sun went down. Banging on the door, he put on his best ‘kiss my arse’ grin and waited for Giles to open it.

"Daddykins, I’m hooome," he sing-songed as the door opened to reveal a shocked Watcher. "Guess who got a second chance at being the big bad and came for a visit."

Giles sighed and considered crawling back into bed and pulling the covers over his head. This day was not going well.

"Don’t you think you should give up that ‘big bad’ idiocy?" he inquired blandly. "It was rather more believable before you regained your soul and sacrificed yourself to save the world. Even I eventually had to admit that Buffy was right to believe in you."

"I bet that had to hurt, Rupes," Spike grinned. "So where are the Slayer and the slayerettes? I was kinda looking forward to seeing them. Spending the holidays hanging around tall, dark and brooding was more than a little depressing. And then there’s the demon girl—well, you get the picture."

Huffing out a breath of frustration, Giles seriously considered slamming the door in the vampire’s face. But the manners his mother had drummed into him plus the fact that Spike _had_ helped save the world more than once had him opening it and reluctantly inviting Spike inside.

Spike pushed his way past the Watcher and began to nose around Giles’ flat, picking up this and opening that. "Nice place, Watcher salary pay for all of this?"

Giles ignored the prying question, not about to enter into a discussion regarding his finances. "Kindly refrain from handling my belongings. I should prefer that they not be broken."

"Oi, I’m reformed now. All soul-y and stuff and working for Angel Inc. now that the poof did a hostile takeover of Wolfram & Hart, what’s left of it in LA anyway. He’s bloody senior partner, in fact. I’m upper management, I’ll have you know!" Spike replied huffily.

"You and Angel are the only ones left," Giles pointed out dryly. "Unless you’re counting Illyria, of course."

"Well, she does have Fred’s memory. Besides, I think she really did love Wes, or at least she remembered Fred’s feelings for him. She really went to town when he... umm, oh yeah, former Watcher," Spike sighed. "Mr. Dark, Brooding and Sensitive is in LA; you’re stuck with me. He bought it fighting the good fight."

"It was a rhetorical question, Spike. I rather doubt that Illyria has the slightest interest in running a corporation. And I presume you were referring to Wesley with that last comment since Angel is demonstrably not dead. I was the one to inform Wesley’s father." Giles frowned, remembering the senior Wyndham-Pryce’s reaction.

"Ah. Tough job that. Then again I remember his father. Unpleasant man. I don’t know whether to offer my condolences on having to break the news or having to break the news to _him_. And before you say anything, Angel was always the touchy-feely one. He’s Irish after all."

Giles removed his glasses and wiped them thoroughly before replacing them on his face, the light brown eyes intent on his task. "I don’t think he cared that his son was dead, only that he had not repaired the rift with the Watchers’ Council before inconveniencing his father by dying." He shook his head. "He made _my_ father appear warm."

"I take it the old man was a cold fish?" Spike grinned, parking himself in one of Rupert’s chairs. "Typical stiff upper lip and all that crap."

Finally meeting Spike’s dark gaze, Giles observed, "I am English as well, you know."

"Hello, accent here? And I remember how you were when we didn’t have any memories and you were dear old dad," Spike smirked.

"And _I_ remember a hug that was extremely stiff and uncomfortable on _both_ sides," Giles retorted, the comment making him remember how he and Anya had thought themselves engaged. To his own surprise, he missed the acerbic ex-demon, and he spared a wish for her peace.

"Yeah well, a son wasn’t supposed to sport wood for his old man, now is he?" Spike replied cheerfully. "Good thing it turned out I was hot for Buff muff."

Giles’ face twisted in an expression of disgust. "Must you be so crude? You—" He stopped abruptly. "’Sport wood’?"

"Would you rather I explain in explicit detail the depravities we visited on one another?" Spike snorted. "Watchers, always got a stick up their arse," he sighed as he shook his head. "And what’s the biggie? I mean, you think that Dru and Darla were the only ones to explore ‘alternative’ options? Or when it was just Dru, Angelus and I that we didn’t all get comfy cozy together? Being undead tends to broaden one’s horizons."

"Sport wood?" Giles repeated, barely registering anything that Spike had said after that.

"Bloody hell, yeah, sport wood, get a stiffy, pop a boner, get hard, have an erection. You’re not too bright about these things, are you? And here after Wesley told me about that weird thing you had going on with Ethan Raines, I’d actually wondered about you swinging both ways for a time but..." Spike shook his head in exasperation. "Coming here was a very bad idea. I should get back to LA."

"You... over me?" Giles eyed Spike with growing interest. "I was under the impression that it was my Slayer who interested you."

"Oi! She’s not _your_ slayer. She happens to be the Immortal’s slayer right now, that great bloody ponce. But I was still hoping... oh bugger, all right, I knew Buffy wasn’t coming and I came here anyways, to see _you_ , but if you tell any of the slayerettes or the scoobies, I’ll rip your heart out and feed it to you," Spike snarled.

Giles blinked. "I believe I need a drink," he announced before heading straight to the walnut cabinet and pouring himself a double scotch, neat, and tossing it back.

"Care to share?" Spike groused unhappily, moving to join the Watcher. "You’re not the one who just spilled his guts and got a face slap for his trouble."

Giles poured another for himself, and after a moment’s hesitation, he also got one for Spike. As he handed it over, he met Spike’s eyes straight on and said, "I don’t recall any face-slapping."

"Figure of speech, you git," Spike replied, knocking the scotch back. "You didn’t exactly react well to my great revelation. Ponce."

"I never had the slightest inkling that you felt that way," Giles said carefully.

"Yeah, well, now you do."

"I don’t know what to say." Giles looked at Spike, for once not seeing the vampire but the man, and what he saw reminded him of the type of man he’d liked years ago when he’d been rebelling against the life planned for him.

"I kind of gathered that, Rupert," Spike sighed, pouring himself another scotch and drinking it down as well. "Well, you don’t have to say anything. In fact, forget we even had this conversation. I’ll just be on my merry way back to California, and you can get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"I think I’d rather you stayed," Giles said slowly, watching Spike carefully. "What I was doing was contemplating the holidays alone, so there will be no interruptions if you decide to stay."

"What?" Spike stared in stupefaction for long moments, and then his eyes narrowed menacingly. "Why? I mean we’ve never been what you would call bosom buddies or anything, Rupert, so why the change of heart?"

"I don’t know that I’d call it a change of heart," Giles replied judiciously as he seated himself in the oversized, forest green, leather chair, "so much as opening my eyes to new possibilities."

"What, Watcher/vampire snogfest possibilities?" Spike snorted but nonetheless took a seat opposite the Watcher in question. "Thought you were down on the whole doing one of my kind thing?"

"I didn’t think it was a good idea for the Slayer. And I am forced to admit that a vampire with a soul is rather different from the norm." Giles managed a pained smile. "Otherwise both Principal Wood and I would have been dead some time ago."

"Hate to tell you, mate, but my newly discovered soul had nothing to do with my not killing you and Wood. Buffy did... and the slight issue that Sunnydale was crawling with slayerettes," Spike chuckled. "I was quite tempted to rip your heart out when I found out you’d set me up and sent me on a suicide mission. Wood, at least, had an honest beef. Your motives... well, some things are best left unsaid, eh?

"But that’s water under the bridge and all that," Spike continued. "I got over it, got over the Slayer and got a new life. Seems to me I came out ahead in all of this after all."

"And have you?" Giles asked curiously, putting his scotch aside. "Gotten over Buffy, that is."

"Well, I’m here and not fighting Angel and the Immortal for her in Italy, aren’t I?" Spike said dryly. "That’s where soul boy really is, by the way, in Italy, chasing Buffy about and trying to get her back from the Ponce.

"But me, I’m here, in jolly ole’. Visiting you. Am I painting a picture for you yet, Rupert?"

"I’m beginning to get the idea, yes." Giles took another sip of his drink after retrieving the glass. "It’s been a long while since I indulged myself in this way."

"What way is that, celebrating Christmas or sitting and having a civil conversation and a cup of good cheer with a vampire?"

"Neither." Giles gave Spike a smile that Ethan Raines would have recognized, his eyes glittering wickedly over the sparkling crystal glass of amber liquid. "Since I had a good shag with a bloke."

"And who says I put out so easily, Mr. Giles?" Spike retorted easily. "After all, we haven’t even had a first date, and before you suggest it, no, it won’t be my bloody Christmas present to you.

"Besides, I wouldn’t want to break you or anything. Buffy is a Slayer, healing abilities, supernatural strength, yadda yadda. You’re just... human."

Giles’ smile grew even more feral, and he hardened in his trousers. He knew that Spike could smell him, and that just aroused him all the more. "A hint of danger just adds a bit of spice to things," he said throatily before sipping at his drink and licking his lips, leaving them moist and parted as he stared at Spike. For once, he decided, he wasn’t going to worry about consequences or what was right; he was just going to take what he wanted... or better still, be taken.

"So you want me to do damage to you?" Spike replied mildly, sitting back in his chair and shifting slightly to cover the growing bulge in his leather pants. Bloody hell, the pheromones in the room were incredible. "Didn’t know you were so kinky, Watcher. I’m impressed. Might be hope for you yet.

"So tell me," the vampire continued, watching Giles through hooded eyes as he licked his lips and showed off a bit of fang. "Is this gonna be one of these wham, bam, thank you, now get out of my flat sort of fucks, or am I invited to stay for the hols?"

"That rather depends on tonight, doesn’t it?" Giles replied, sprawling back in his chair, his legs parted in a blatant invitation.

"So I’m going to have to sing for my supper, am I?" Spike purred, knocking back the rest of his drink before standing and indulging in a spine-popping stretch, showing off a good deal of stomach as he did so. "You want a limerick or an aria?" he smirked as he pushed his black tee up higher to scratch an imaginary itch, showing off the hard planes and angles of perfect washboard abs and a light smattering of pubic hair thanks to the low ride of his leathers. "Or, given the season, should I be asking if you want your chestnuts played with?"

Giles snorted a laugh, admiring the show Spike was putting on for him. "That was perfectly dreadful. I hope your other talents are more impressive."

"And here I thought you just wanted to be done; now I see you want a little slap and tickle to go with the pumping. Right then," Spike sauntered over to Rupert’s chair but instead of dropping to his knees as he was sure Giles expected him to, Spike instead used his preternatural strength and speed and hoisted the startled Watcher over his shoulder, heading toward the hallway that led to the bedroom.

"What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?" Giles exclaimed, the blood rushing to his head as he was carted around like a ruddy sack of potatoes. It didn’t stop him from noticing, however, the perfection of the firm ass sheathed in black leather only inches from his face.

"Getting you to a more comfortable location. Not only are you not a Slayer but you’re not as young as you used to be. I wouldn’t want to break you or anything," Spike grinned as he followed his nose and found himself at the door to Rupert’s bedroom.

Sauntering into the room, Spike tossed the Watcher onto the bed with effortless grace and proceeded to strip out of his shirt and leathers, eyes never leaving the mortal. "Well, what’re you waiting for? A royal dispensation to get naked or something?"

"The way you’ve been acting, I thought you’d want to take my clothes off me," Giles retorted, sitting up and reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

"Oi, I happen to like foreplay just as much as the next bloke!" Spike retorted. "You know, play with the vic before I pounce ‘em. Bloody hot at times," the vampire continued with a smirk, licking his lips as a _very_ nice chest was revealed. "Why, Watcher, who knew you had that hidden under all that tweed. I may have to rethink a few things. Trousers next, luv."

Giles eyed him and smirked as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers but didn’t move to unfasten them. "Foreplay implies taking one’s time, Spike," he pointed out, one hand moving to stroke the bulge clearly visible through his straining tweed.

"Not if blood is involved. Blood can make me horny, given the right circumstances and the right person," Spike replied. "Some blood is like one hundred proof alcohol; it goes straight to my head and my cock. But I can do slow. I can do very slow!" The vampire grinned as he licked his lips, watching Rupert’s hand carefully.

"I should hope so," Giles retorted, Ripper again gleaming in his eyes. "Some people are worth savoring, and I assure you I’m one of them." He gave Spike a smug little smile as he toyed with his button, not yet undoing it.

"Pretty damned sure of yourself, aren’t you?" Spike snorted, though his eyes did not stray. "Ever heard of the saying all talk but no action...?"

"Of course I am." Giles smirked at him, running one hand up his torso to pluck at his own nipple, letting a soft groan of pleasure escape him.

"Bastard," Spike growled, moving closer to the bed as if pulled by... magic. "You do something witchy to me?" he had to ask, one eyebrow quirked. "I usually have better... I’m not as easy to manipulate."

Giles—Ripper—laughed. "You mean you can’t be led around by your dick? I rather doubt that, Spike." He finally reached down and slid the button on his trousers free, but he didn’t pull the zipper open yet.

"Oi, before I got my soul back, I was led around by my bloodlust, I’ll have you know—well that and the desire to kill as many Slayers as I could!" Spike retorted but nonetheless moved even closer to the bed. "Take the bloody things off already, Rupert. I want to see you!"

"You were led around by Buffy," Giles pointed out dryly. He finally gave Spike what he was demanding and shucked his trousers and pants. Once naked, he stood there, cock proudly outthrust and his eyebrows raised. "Well?" he taunted.

"Not bad," Spike replied coolly, even though his eyes heated even more. "Almost as big as Angelus’ but not quite," he continued with a slight smirk.

Ripper’s eyes narrowed, the normally warm hazel gaze cooling visibly. "I think you forget that Angelus is not likely to help the mood," he said harshly.

"Ah yes, you two didn’t play well, did you?" Spike replied after a moment. "Would it make you feel better if I said you were bigger than the Immortal?"

Giles had read the chronicles. He snickered. "I’m really rather indifferent to the Immortal, though perhaps I should make his acquaintance," he mused.

"You want your Slayer to stake you?" Spike grinned. "She seems rather taken with him. Besides, I’d rather not share you, too, if you don’t mind."

"I wasn’t aware I was yours to share." Giles stretched out on the bed again, settling himself comfortably with a pillow behind his back and one arm up behind his head. Indifferent to the probable fate of the fawn bedspread, he lay there, one hand lazily stroking his erection, taunting Spike.

"Well, become aware of it," Spike replied as he crawled across the bed to straddle Giles’ hips, the exposed cock almost touching his own. "I want to see you wank, Watcher. Let me see you beat off."

Giles thought about it for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "No. I can do that on my own. I want to shag."

"Who says we can’t do both?"

"I do." While Giles might be willing to do it another night—in fact, would be turned on by it—tonight he wanted Spike in him. He also didn’t want the vampire to think that everything was going to be his way.

"Oooh, and whatcha gonna do about it, Watcher?" Spike smirked as he shifted forward a bit in order to rub his cock against Rupert’s. "Talk me out of it? Or maybe read to me?"

Giles rolled his eyes. "Oh, would you stop arguing for the sake of arguing! You know bloody well you want to shag as much as I do," he growled, with a knowing look at Spike’s cock.

"Right. Apparently it is to be wham, bam, thank you, ma’am. So where’s your lube so I can get you all nice and greasy?" the vampire replied, looking around the room. "You do have some, don’t you? Or at least some cooking oil we can use or something."

"Are you always planning to sulk when you don’t get your own way?" Giles sighed, deflating a little in his annoyance. "I never said one quick fuck was all, just that that I didn’t want to waste the time on masturbation when I’m not alone tonight."

"Oi! No losing this thing, I’ve got plans for it, and if it keeps going down, it’ll give me a complex," Spike grumbled, tapping Giles’ erection lightly as he heaved an inward sigh. So, the Watcher was gonna be difficult, what else was new? The bloody man was _always_ difficult.

Fighting the urge to bang his head on the wall, Spike set about cajoling Rupert back into a good mood while wondering to himself why he always seemed to end up with the high maintenance lovers. Drusilla, Buffy and now Giles.... he really needed to get his head examined one of these days. But for now... he wanted to shag!

"Well, then do something about it," Giles challenged, reaching for Spike. He ran appreciative hands over the muscular shoulders and back, musing that it was fortunate for Spike that vampires could build up muscles after they died since his life before encountering Drusilla certainly hadn’t created this delicious body. He lifted his hips, thrusting up against Spike, and he gasped as their cocks rubbed together again.

"Or maybe you’re the one who wants to be shagged," he said, suddenly flipping them over so he was the one hovering over Spike, the vampire’s legs still around his waist. Another Ripper-like smirk curved his lips, but Spike only had an instant to see it before Giles’ head lowered and the Watcher nipped at Spike’s throat.

Snarling, Spike’s head arched back further, his face vamping out as sharp pleasure slammed through him. "Bastard, that’s a sexual thing for a vampire, you know that, right? Bollocks, you trying to make me come before this party even gets started?"

"I’m a Watcher," Giles pointed out with a smirk. "Of course I know." He did it again.

Howling, Spike used his vampiric strength to throw the other man off of him and rolled on top of the arrogant sod with preternatural speed. "So Watcher wants to try and be a naughty boy, does he? Then he gets what he’s asking for," Spike snarled as his lips moved to claim Rupert’s throat, fangs barely scraping the flesh so only a hint of copper touched his tongue.

The aroused vampire stroked himself hard, spreading pre-come all over his cock and then began to push himself into the human slowly, not wanting to damage him but tired of waiting.

"Oh, that’s bloody brilliant," Giles gasped, arching under Spike. His hands went to the tight, pale buttocks and tugged, pulling Spike into him to the hilt. His breath hissed out of him at the abrupt entry, his body burning and stretching, feelings that he hadn’t felt in far too long. "Oh hell yes!" he groaned.

Spike chuckled and continued to slide into the man beneath him. "If I’d known you were that horny, I’d have shown up months ago. I just figured the season would grant me some Christmas cheer and all that," he grunted as he at last bottomed out inside Rupert’s body.

"Can’t you do anything without all the bleeding jabber?" Giles demanded irately, tugging Spike’s head down to snog him senseless.

Spike chuckled, grateful for the fact that he didn’t need to breath, and allowed Rupert to dominate the kiss even as he set a brutal pace with his hips, slamming in and out of the Watcher, giving them both a great deal of pleasure.

Giles finally had to release Spike’s mouth to gasp in some much needed oxygen, his head falling back to the bed and his back arching as he tried to take Spike even deeper. "Oh hell, I didn’t know what I was missing." No wonder Buffy kept taking vampires to her bed!

"And I haven’t even sucked your dick yet," Spike smirked, letting Rupert digest that little tidbit of information as he moved his mouth to rake his fangs across Rupert’s chest, licking the tiny dots of blood left in his wake before latching onto a nipple and suckling hungrily.

The idea of the vampire’s fangs on his most sensitive bits made Giles shudder with equal parts fear and arousal. It was insane, but he knew that he would let Spike do it. He shivered as the coppery scent of his own blood filled the air, and his nipples tightened still more as he pulled Spike’s head closer, holding him in place. "Fuck yes," he groaned, his legs rising higher around Spike’s body.

"My my my, who knew you were such a slut underneath all that tweed, Rupert. Damn, I’ve been depriving myself!" Spike smirked as he took both of the Watcher’s legs and maneuvered them over his shoulders then pressed forward so he could penetrate that much deeper. "Gonna fuck you raw, you realize that, right?"

"Bloody right you are! I’d hate to think I was wasting my time here," Giles shot back, panting and biting back groans as Spike pounded into him as hard as he could take, forcing him to ride the edge between pain and pleasure.

"Call this wasting your time, do you?" Spike quirked a dark eyebrow. "You’re quite the little kink monster, Watcher. Did your Slayer ever know just how truly perverse you are?"

"Buffy never needed to meet Ripper," Giles replied, fighting to reply when all he wanted to do was let go and revel in the sensations rippling through his body. But he wasn’t going to let Spike think he’d won, even if he had.

"Ripper? Ooooh, the white hat has a darker side. And will I get to meet this fellow?" the vampire queried even as he wrapped a fist around Giles’ erection and began to pump in time to his thrusts.

"You already have," Ripper gasped, rocking desperately between the thick cock and rapidly moving hand. "Oh bloody hell, Spike!" He threw his head back with a wail of completion as he came, come spurting over Spike’s fist as the waves of pleasure tore through him.

Letting the ripples of Giles’ body goad him on to his own orgasm, Spike groaned softly and slammed his hips harder and faster until he, too, came, deep within the Watcher’s bowels. "Have I now? Hrmmm. Must get to know this bloke a bit better then. Sounds like my sort of man."

"Sad but true," Giles admitted after a moment, his chest still heaving as his heart slowly settled back to a normal rhythm. "Though at least you’re an improvement on Ethan. And I’m not planning to raise a demon this time. Aside from you, of course," he added with a smirk, clenching around Spike.

"Damn straight you’re not. This demon doesn’t share," Spike retorted automatically and then laughed. "So you were quite literally a ‘hell raiser’ in your youth, were you? Rebelling against a life of Watcherdom or something?" Spike asked as he shifted his weight and settled onto the bed next to Giles.

Giles shrugged. "My father and his father and all their fathers before them unto the umpteenth generation had been Watchers," he sighed. "I didn’t like having my life planned for me before I was born. So I went my own way. Which came back on me _and_ Buffy years later." He stared up at the ceiling, wishing for a fag. "This is going to be complicated."

"Gee, you think?" Spike retorted sarcastically before sobering. "The fact that I get to keep my soul after doing the nasty and that my ensouled state wasn’t by a gypsy curse, will this at least help the situation?" the vampire offered, actually wanting to make it _easier_ on his... lover? rather than harder.

Giles stared at him blankly. "What does that have to do with you being a vampire and me being a Watcher, you silly sod?"

"Dunno, just thought that I was all soul-y meant that I wasn’t nearly as bad a vampire as the ones without souls. Then again, you don’t _have_ to tell anyone that you shagged a vampire, do you? I mean I could be a dirty little secret. Sounds kinda kinky at that."

Giles frowned. "I don’t do secrets, not any more. They always come back to bite me in the arse. And I don’t like one-night stands."

"I never suggested this would be a one-night stand. I just didn’t want you to suffer a bollocksing from those stuffed shirts you work for. Besides, it’s not like you’re actually on active Slayer duty, are you?"

Giles shrugged. "I think I’ll be on active duty as long as Buffy’s alive. We make a good team. But I’ve never let that interfere with my personal life."

"Then how come you’re here and she’s doing the Immortal in Italy?" Spike asked, genuinely interested.

"You may have heard of this invention of the last century called the telephone?"

"Anyone ever tell you you’re a fuckin’ brat, Rupert?" Spike asked.

"That’s Ripper to you."

"Ripper? Oi, you’re gonna have to explain that name to me one day. I mean, my name’s got a reason. What’s yours?"

Giles only smiled. "You’re smart. Figure it out."

"Bastard," Spike snarled. "Haven’t you ever heard of pillow talk?"

"Is that where you tell me how wonderful I was and how handsome I am?"

"You were a bloody good shag, does that count?" Spike smirked as he vamped out and bit Giles lightly above the nipple before turning back, still licking the blood from his lips.

Giles shivered. "It counts." He tangled his fingers in Spike’s short platinum hair and pulled him into a kiss, purposely cutting his tongue on Spike’s fangs.

"Fucking hell!" Spike sucked Rupert’s tongue hungrily, not wanting to miss a drop. "Gonna get me hard again, _Ripper_ ; gonna make me want you again."

"That was the plan. If I’m going to do this, I want to do it right." Giles rolled against Spike, opening his mouth to the vampire.

"How many times you wanna do it in one night?" Spike purred as he rubbed himself against Rupert, smearing his come over the Watcher’s belly.

"How many times can you get it up?"

Spike had to laugh. "How much blood do you have, Watcher?" he teased as he continued to rub himself, catlike, against Giles. "And I don’t even need blood all the time either. It’s just one hell of a kick start, you know? Kinda like doing body shots with some great alcohol."

"I’m quite sure you don’t need blood," Giles retorted. "I know for a fact Buffy never let you drink from her during sex. Nor am I planning to every time. But it’s quite... exciting, _occasionally_."

"I said only occasionally," Spike snorted. "You take things too damn literally at times."

"Actually _I_ said occasionally, but that’s all right, so long as we agree. I’m not going to be turned."

"God no, you’d be one hell of an annoying git. Besides you’d go all soulless, and that would be a bad thing."

"And then Buffy and all the other Slayers would _all_ hunt you down," Giles pointed out.

"Excuse me? You’d be the psychotic mass murderer. I’m the vampire with a soul, remember?" Spike sputtered indignantly.

"Soul or not, if you turn anyone, they’ll kill you," Giles pointed out reasonably.

"Bastard, you’ve got all the answers, don’t you?" Spike sighed, collapsing onto the bed next to him. "I hate it when you start with the semantics."

"Oh shut up and shag me."

"Been there, done that, your turn now," Spike grinned.

Giles’ sandy eyebrows rose sharply. "Like being shagged, do you?" He’d assumed that Spike had been submissive to Angel, but he hadn’t expected the vampire to offer his ass to anyone else.

"I like being shagged by ‘bad’ men. I think that you’re ‘bad men’, aren’t you, Ripper?" Spike purred.

"Very observant." Giles rolled on top of the blond, pinning him down with the weight of his body, both of them ignoring the fact that the vampire’s strength could have easily freed him.

"Hey, it’s just peroxide, not my natural color," Spike retorted with a sneer. "Didn’t survive Angelus, Darla and Dru by being less than quick on the uptake."

"Good to know," Giles replied, raising a knee so it pressed against Spike’s cock and rocking gently.

"Hey, just look below the beltline; I don’t dye everywhere, you know," Spike groaned, head falling backwards as he began to pant softly under the stimulation he was receiving.

Giles rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to comment, not wanting Spike to continue rambling about his hair. His knee still rocking against Spike, he lowered his head to nibble on the throat bared when the vampire’s head fell back.

"Bloody hell, feels good, do it more," Spike groaned, head rolling back and forth. "Now all we need is for you to get hard again, and then we’ve got a party."

"Feel free to give me a hand with that," Giles invited with a smirk. The thought of the vampire’s fangs near his sensitive shaft made him shiver and stir against his thigh.

"Would you prefer hands or mouth?" Spike grinned, slithering downward, licking his way down to engulf Giles’ cock in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Giles’ hands clenched in Spike’s bleached hair, holding him close as he drove up into the vampire’s mouth, hips thrusting uncontrollably.

"That’s the general idea, Watcher, but first, let’s get you nice and hard for me," Spike purred, licking his way around the head of Rupert’s cock before swallowing him whole, past his gag reflexes and down into his throat. Not having to breathe had definite advantages at times.

Giles nearly screamed as he felt himself slide into the tight channel of Spike’s throat and felt the muscles flex around his sensitive head. "Bloody brilliant," he panted.

Spike hummed in agreement, his head bobbing up and down on Giles’ cock, enjoying the reactions he was evoking.

Giles’ hands fell to his sides, fisting in the sheets as he writhed under Spike’s ministrations, hardening in Spike’s mouth.

Sucking hard, Spike reached for the lube and began to grease up his ass, inserting one finger, then another and another and yet another until he was stretching his ass wide open in order for Giles to take him.

Hazel eyes opening to slits, Giles watched Spike, groaning as the vampire prepared himself.

Letting Giles slide out of his mouth, Spike leaned back, fucking himself with one hand while stroking himself with the other. "Like what you see, Ripper?"

Giles only growled, licking his lips as he stared at Spike. He was hard enough to pound nails again, and he wanted inside the vampire. But he was enjoying the show too much to cut it short.

Writhing on his fingers, Spike panted and groaned, head falling back and hips rotating and thrusting until he had nearly his whole hand shoved up his ass. "Well, _Ripper_ , you gonna do me or what?"

"And here I thought you would simply climb on and take what you wanted." Giles smirked at the vampire, his cock jumping as he watched Spike squirm.

"So you wanna lay back and have me do all the work?" Spike laughed with a quirk of a brow. "Aren’t you just the lazy git."

"Aren’t you supposed to be the superhuman here?" Giles retorted, chuckling. "Use that strength."

"Arsehole. You’re just fucking taking advantage of me, that’s all," Spike snorted but nonetheless moved up Giles’ prone body after removing his hand from his ass, and then impaled himself on Rupert’s prick. And then just sat there, smirking down at the man under and in him.

"I promise I’ll still respect you in the morning," Giles snickered. Laughing up into the blue eyes, he began to rock his hips, moving slightly inside Spike, just enough to tease him with the promise of more.

"Who the fuck said I wanted your respect?" Spike laughed, circling his hips as he sat on Rupert’s cock but otherwise not creating any friction whatsoever. "Who needs respect when you can get fucked into the mattress?"

"I rather prefer getting both together so you can keep shagging," Giles retorted, grasping Spike’s hips as he began to thrust harder.

"Well then, I guess I’ll let you respect me in the morning if that’s what helps you get your rocks off," the vampire smirked as he began to rock back and forth in time to the Watcher’s thrusts. "After all, I really want to get fucked."

"I noticed," Giles replied wryly, suddenly flipping them over so he could power into Spike’s ass.

"You have a problem with it?" Spike gasped, wrapping his legs around Giles’ back and pulling him in closer.

"Not. At. All." Each word was punctuated with a deep thrust, and Giles lowered his head to bite at Spike’s throat again.

"Oh fuck," Spike groaned, head tipping up to expose more of his throat. "That feels so bloody good. I could get off on you doing that." Wrapping his arms tightly around Giles’ shoulders, he began to pull himself up and off of his cock, helping Giles to fuck him.

"That’s the plan," Giles retorted, biting harder on Spike’s throat, careful not to break the skin and draw blood. "I should have known you’d be a bottom slut," he laughed, driving even harder, knowing that the vampire could take it.

"Watcher, I’m just a slut, period," Spike laughed, pulling Giles up to kiss him hungrily. "Aren’t you a lucky man?"

"I’m beginning to think so," Giles purred before again dragging his tongue over one of Spike’s fangs and letting his blood drip into the vampire’s mouth.

"About bloody time you got with the program," Spike growled, sucking Rupert’s tongue into his mouth even as his hips bucked harder, impaling himself on Giles.

"Been with it for a while," Giles pointed out, rotating his hips so he circled inside Spike. "Or haven’t you noticed that I’m inside you?"

"Really? And here I thought it was a finger," the vampire replied, dripping sarcasm. "After all I can barely feel the bloody thing."

Giles’ eyebrows rose, and he slammed forward, reaching toward the nightstand while Spike was distracted. A moment later he held a slicked dildo in his fist and he had the head pressed against the hole he was already filling.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Spike howled, body going taut as pain mixed with pleasure until he bit down hard enough on his lips to bleed. "Bastard!" The vampire bucked hard, impaling himself further even as his nails tore into the mattress, exposing the coils.

"Can you feel it now?" Ripper asked with a smirk, fighting not to moan at the incredible tightness.

"You fucking bastard," the vampire panted, writhing underneath Giles, moaning and bucking.

"Yes, I’m fucking you. Glad you noticed now." Giles rocked back and forth, groaning as the dildo slid alongside his cock inside Spike’s tight ass, and he bit at Spike’s neck again.

"Yeah, I can actually feel this for a change," Spike snarled in response, still sarcastic in spite of the pleasure coursing through him. "Might actually be able to get off from it too."

Giles’ eyes narrowed. "If you’re lucky and I’m feeling generous," he growled.

Spike grinned ferally, just a hint of fang showing as he snapped his teeth towards the Watcher. "How’re you gonna stop me?"

Giles stilled, only the head of his cock still inside Spike. "Maybe I’ll just stop."

"Don’t you fucking dare, you prick!"

Laughing, Giles began to move again, driving as hard and as deep as he could with his next stroke. "Don’t think I’ll be a doormat," he got out around gasps of exertion.

"And don’t think I’m a fucking pet vampire who’s been fucking housebroken. I’m not, you wanker!" Spike snarled.

"Never thought it," Giles murmured before giving up on talking and concentrating on shagging Spike until he stopped talking too.

Spike groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow, sensations washing over and through him. "Bloody hell, you’re really quite good at this."

Smirking, Giles continued driving into him, a hand curling around Spike’s cock to wank him while he strung a line of bites along Spike’s throat.

"Fuck," Spike groaned, eyes closing as he felt his body clench down and begin to shake as the pleasure shot through him, his cock leaking copious amounts of precum.

Giles bit back a groan as Spike tightened around him, the dildo pressing against his cock almost painfully. He bit harder on Spike’s throat, marking the vampire with a passion bite, and his fist tightened around the hard cock, speeding up.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Spike bellowed, his cock spurting fluid onto his stomach as his whole body convulsed.

The added clenching drove Giles over the edge as well. He pounded into Spike several more times, teeth gritted, then yelled his pleasure, coming deep inside Spike’s ass.

"Fuck me," Spike groaned, sinking into the mattress. "I don’t think I can move. Get that thing out of me!"

Snickering, Giles carefully slid back until he was separated from Spike, then removed the dildo and set it on the nightstand. "Happy now?"

"Bollocks," Spike whimpered, rolling onto his stomach. "Gonna feel that for at least half an hour."

"Mmm, yes, I think I will," Ripper murmured, settling himself against the pillows, one arm up over his head. "Got a fag?"

"I meant me, you prat, and I just had one up my arse, or have you forgotten that already in your dotage? If you meant a cigarette, in my coat jacket. But I’m not going to bloody well get it."

Chuckling, Giles rolled to his side until he could reach the jacket lying on the floor and dragged it up onto the bed. Fishing a cigarette out of the pack, he put one between his lips and raised an eyebrow at Spike. "Want one?" he asked as he lit his.

Spike rolled his head to the side and glared one-eyed at the smug bastard next to him. "Give me a fucking cigarette, you ponce," he snarled. "And light it too, will you?"

"Demanding, aren’t you?" Giles observed, lighting a second cigarette off the one he was smoking and handing it to Spike. "I suppose you can stay here for a bit."

"Bloody generous of you," Spike snorted, taking the cigarette between his lips and taking a long drag. "Wasn’t actually planning on moving any time soon."

"I was talking about the next few days, you fool," Giles retorted, not moving from his comfortable position against the pillows.

"Need to be a little more specific with your statements, _Ripper_. Being eerily vague may work for the Slayer and slayerettes, but I prefer a more direct approach," Spike smirked, taking the fag out of his mouth, and he ran a hand along his stomach to clean off some of the spunk, licking it clean.

Giles bit back a groan as he watched Spike. Despite his complete satiation, he could feel tension coil in his belly at the arousing sight, and he caught Spike’s hand on the next pass and drew it to his own mouth, his tongue darting out to lap at the cooling semen.

"Randy old goat, aren’t you?" Spike purred, his words causing a memory to jump to mind, the one where the witch had wiped their minds and he had believed Giles was his father, engaged to a young tart named Anya, and his name had been Randy. "Don’t you bloody say it," he growled just in case the Watcher’s mind had made the same leap as his own.

"Randy Giles has a nice ring to it... _son_." Giles smirked.

"That makes you my _daddy_ then, doesn’t it?" Spike returned with a truly evil smirk. "Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, Pops, but hey, I’ll play if you will."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Oh do be quiet or I’ll stake you."

"Make me," Spike shot back, enjoying the verbal foreplay—or after-play as the case might be.

Shrugging, Giles kissed him.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Spike looked for and found a glass of water on the nightstand. Not an ashtray but good enough. Dropping his cigarette into the liquid, the vampire wrapped both hands around Rupert’s head and dove in, feeding from the human’s mouth with almost as much zeal as he used to feed from a human neck.

Giles groaned into the kiss, still distantly shocked at how much he enjoyed being with Spike. He rolled to his back, pulling Spike with him so the vampire was sprawled over him and he could wrap arms and legs around the blond.

"Don’t tell me you’re feeling frisky again, Watcher? Damn, you’ve got more staying power than I’d have thought," Spike couldn’t help but tease. "Truth is, though, you make me feel better than I have since... well, since I set foot in Sunnydale."

Giles smiled faintly. "Then get some rest so we can enjoy the rest of the holidays. Suddenly I have a feeling they’re going to be very, very good."

"I haven’t had a real Christmas since... well, since I was turned," Spike admitted. "The demon in me tended to pervert it after Angelus got through with me, and after I got my soul back, well I didn’t have time, really. I think I’m looking forward to this."

"I know I am," Giles murmured, letting his legs fall back to the bed and making himself comfortable. He turned his head and caught sight of the clock, seeing that it was just past midnight. "Happy Christmas, Spike."

"Happy Christmas, Rupert," the vampire answered. "And the name is William. I figure it’s about time it was heard again, and who better to use it first than my lover?"

"Happy Christmas, William," Giles replied, brushing a light kiss over Spike’s lips.

"And many more to come?"

"And many more to come," Giles agreed.

END


End file.
